Living Together!
by L i s a . F r a n k
Summary: One day the devil himself -Kakashi- gives Naruto and Sasuke a special mission. Now they have to, dun dun dun: Live together! Can Naruto pull through all the cleanliness! Can Sasuke survive the constant ready made ramen! Only god knows, well, maybe not so much...


Naruto blew a raspberry in Kakashi Sensei's face. I almost laughed out how much of an idiot he was, but in all sense I agreed with the moron. Our missions lately have been the lowest possible. According to the Hokage we're not _ready _for a C-Ranked mission at all; not since the Land of Waves mission which had magically converted it's self from C to A or whatever. Kakashi Sensei had just told the trio of the impending missions to follow this evening: Retrieving a runaway puppy, clearing out a local river nearby, helping a farmer sort out the weeds in his fields and a few other bits and bobs that anyone else could do. Why these people needed _Ninja _is beyond me!

"Honestly Naruto. Aren't you a little bit old for that childish attitude?!" The tired Jonin sighed with a hint of irritation in his voice. Naruto stuck his tongue out once more before puffing his cheeks out cutely. A smirk escaped my mouth slowly. "I'll stop the attitude when you start giving us REAL missions!" the blonde insisted, folding his arms and plopping onto the floor. Sakura didn't bother giving Naruto a dirty look or at the very least have a go at him. She seemed to have accepted her fate for the day. Placed herself on the banister and watched the scene from a distance while humming lightly to herself. Not that I object, of course! I turned my gaze back to the back of the idiots head. Extremely bright blonde hair, ruffled and scrunched up underneath that heavy blue fabric of which was his headband. Despite the lousy attitude and lack of intelligence; and despite the fact I hated it and wished I'd never of thought so; he was pretty cute and adorable in his own way. Every single girl that has chased after me is a fool. To neglect such a face: Heartless demons! How could someone the very least bit human ignore such a beautiful face?! Big, bright ocean blue eyes; sunshine locks, small peach punting lips and whisker like markings that made him stand out. How could anyone not adore such a being?!

"Hey, _Sas-gay! _Who do you think you're looking at?!" at that moment I realized that I was actually staring at his face and not imagining it. My smirk disappeared; replaced by a slight frown and a look of distain. "Hn. Usuratonkachi..." and with that I turned my gaze back to our teacher. I can feel Naruto's gaze burning into my neck. I love the way I can infuriate him the most; only me and no one else! "Teme! Don't call me usuratonkachi!" Naruto shot up and shot me a dirty look. I just shook it off like a normally do. A few seconds and the verbal battle of Uchiha vs. Uzumaki resumed it's position for another round. I didn't have time to listen or pay attention to Sakura or Kakashi. All my attention was on Naruto and Naruto alone. But, at some point, for some reason something that the two had whispered to each other had caught my attention for a brief moment: "I wish Sasuke and Naruto would stop fighting soon..." the pink haired putz moaned and groaned. "If you think they're fighting now you can think again. For today I'm going to finally _do it!_" An amused chuckle escaped the masked Ninja for a second. Sakura gave an awkward and slightly embarrassed giggle. "Kakashi Sensei, are you sure?! I mean... I don't think it'll do much but, it's gonna be hectic isn't it?!" And at that very second, as the most demonic evil looking grin burnt through that mask, I had confirmed it: Kakashi-Sensei was the devil in disguise!

* * *

**Author Notes**

_The Prologue to my story: Living Together! I hope you all like it!  
It'll contain only Sasuke (Seme) x Naruto (Uke) as far as I know! It's rated M because of future language and content for future chapters! Sasuke is massivly OOC when it comes to his mind for one sole purpose: To make it a little more amusing than intended! ^o^  
Please leave reviews and thank you for reading; I hope you will also read the rest of the chapters too!_


End file.
